1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fuel cell, and more particularly to an innovative fuel cell combining a runner plate and conducting layer.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
A fuel cell is mainly composed of a membrane electrode assembly, a runner plate and a conducting layer.
The membrane electrode assembly (MEA) is used to generate electric energy through chemical reaction of hydrogen and oxygen. The runner plate provides a space for guiding flow of hydrogen and oxygen, and the conducting layer permits conduction of the electric energy generated by the membrane electrode assembly.
The membrane electrode assembly, runner plate and conducting layer of a typical fuel cell are individual components that are combined to form a fuel cell via predefined means (e.g. overlapping, embedding, hot pressing). According to Taiwan Patent No. I 251954, entitled “Flat Fuel Cell, Fuel Cell Components and Manufacturing Methods”, a net like conducting layer is incorporated onto the surface of the membrane electrode assembly. However, in application, some technical bottlenecks will be encountered owing to the thickness and volume of the fuel cell components, which do not favor a thin profile. In addition, the assembly process of the components cannot be simplified, posing a barrier to the development and mass production of thin profile fuel cells.
After electric energy is generated by the membrane electrode assemblies of a typical fuel cell, a complex electric circuit shall be still required for power transmission, leading to time consuming assembly and higher manufacturing costs with poor efficiency.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
To this end, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.